role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekkoku 3
Gekkoku 3 (月光機 参号 Gekkoki 3) is a giant robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut: The Grand Return of Neo Bagan As Neo Bagan crash-landed in Tokyo, Neo Bagan's presence is quickly notified, Gekkoku 3 was then deployed to combat the atrocity. Gekkoku 3 slowly advanced to the scene, wielding out his clamps. Neo Bagan smirked hellishly, feeling the presence of the mecha. Gekkoku 3 then got into close range and then shot out Somnium Beams against Neo Bagan. Neo Bagan then fired his Atomic Graviton Smasher from his maw a Gekkoku 3, damaging him pretty badly. Gekkoku 3 staggered back, smoke coming off of him. Neo Bagan then ignited his light blade from his fist and stabbed Gekkoku 3, then throwing him away. Gekkoku 3 rolled over, then firing a lone Somnium missile against Neo Bagan. Neo Bagan looked unfazed at the poor robot and then fired his darkness cannons from his fist at him, knocking him down, leaving him to a state where he can't fight. Gekkoku 3 was taken down and defeated quickly much like his predecessors, but luckily help was on the way.... Shin Gojira As Shin Gojira reappeared in Tokyo and was rampaging through the streets, the Gekkoku Units were then deployed to take care of Shin Gojira. Gekkoku 5 flew in, leading the charge, with Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3 following close behind. As Gekkoku 5 and Shin Gojira combatted each other some more; Shin Gojira blasted his Atomic Ray at the three Gekkokus, sending them all staggering back. Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3 then ran up and charged towards Shin Gojiran, doing battle with him. Gekkoku 2 rushed in, blasting his Somnium Beams from his arm guns at Shin Gojira's chest. Gekkoku 3 bashed his clamps against Shin Gojira as if they were fists. As Gekkoku 2 blasted his machine guns at Shin Gojira, Shin Gojira retaliated by thrashing his tail around and then clubbing Gekkoku 3 with it, sending him against a building. Gekkoku 3 slowly rised back up and charges at Shin Gojira again, shooting a missile at his tail, hurting Shin Gojira a bit. Gekkoku 3 then ran up and was about to stomp on Shin Gojira's tail, but then Shin Gojira raised up his tail and slammed it down on Gekkoku 3, causing him to fall flat on the ground. Gekkoku 3 was now taken down along with Gekkoku 2. From Hell It Comes! Orochi's Grand Arrival Gekkoku 3 along with the other Gekkoku units we're sent into battle at Tokyo to takedown the reawakened demon god, Orochi. Gekkoku 3 did his best to assist Ultraman Mebius, blasting his Somnium Missiles at Orochi but he was then swiftly taken down, defeating him along with the other Gekkoku units. Brutal Rampage in China Gekkoku 3 along with the other Gekkoku units and Giant Slalom later appeared in Beijing, China to takedown GMKGoji but once again they were all thrashed and failed. The Advent of Neo Death Garu-Garu Gekkoku 3 and Gekkoku 4 both were deployed to show up to fight against Peguila and Rosa Biollante, in which Gekkoku fired his missiles at Peguila, shooting him down. However at that moment, Neo Death Garu-Garu then arrived do to battle with them all. Gekkoku 3 fired his missiles at Neo Death Garu-Garu, but it did nothing. So then Gekkoku 3 bashed his clamps at Neo Death Garu-Garu and helped Gekkoku 4 fight him off. However, Gekkoku 3 and Gekkoku 4 were then soon defeated by Neo Death Garu-Garu when he slammed his mighty flaming tail against the two, sending them crashing against some buildings and taking them out. Melbourne Sludge Gekkoku 3 then reappeared in Melbourne along with Gekkoku 1 and 2 to stop CenturyHedo. Gekkoku 3 fired it's missiles at CenturyHedo, followed up by bashing his clamp fists at him but ended up failing and was taken down soon by CenturyHedo. Vernonn Does Nothing Gekkoku 3 along with the other four Gekkoku Units were sent out to Detroit to stop Vernonn and his forces from taking over the city---and they succeeded with a curbstomp! Gekkoku 3 and the other Gekkokus then went off. Vernonn Black Gekkoku 3 appeared in the RP along with the other four Gekkokus to destroy Stan before he could even make one attack on San Diego. The Gekkokus were successful and managed to slay the demon in time. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath Gekkoku 3 was deployed along with the Gekkoki to fight against Garbage Monster, Sabikong, Red King III and Harinezura at Kita, Japan. Gekkoku 3's first action was to run in and fire his 30mm Machine Cannon all around. Gekkoku 3 then fought off Red King III and blasted his Four Somnium Beam Cannons from his eyes and clamps at Red King III. Ape appeared out of nowhere and then attacked, only for Gekkoku 1-4 to open fire their attacks at him, taking him down. Sometime after Omega PRGoji arrived, Gekkoku 3 then fought off Sabikong and Omega PRGoji, managing to do damage to both, however he was soon destroyed by Omega PRGoji blasting forth his Toxic Breath down against him, destroying him and Sabikong in the process. Abilities & Arsenal * 30mm Machine Cannon: '''Gekkoku 3 is equipped with machine gun cannons that it can use for combat. * '''Four Somnium Beam Cannons: '''Gekkoku 3 can fire surprisingly powerful somnium laser beams from his clamps and eyes. * '''Somnium Missile: '''Gekkoku 3 can fire a somnium missile from his chest. Weaknesses * '''Slow Movement: While faster than it's two predecessors, Gekkoku 3 still suffers from slow movement. Trivia * Gekkoku 3's design was based off of vintage wind-up toy robots. * Gekkoku 3 was the first of the Gekkoku's to be a bipedal robot. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased